thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Drive Report 3
This article is the official report for the 2010 Donation Drive that occurred on December 4th, 2010 in order to raise money for Ronald McDonald House Charity. All times are in Central. *6:17 PM The stream begins with a screen saying "Just One Moment..." *6:20 PM Spooning With Spoony starts off the stream officially. Attending: Pushing Up Roses, Paw, Doug, Rob, Brad, Spoony, Joe, Matt Briner, Last Angry Geek, Sage, and Bhargov. *6:26 PM Video explaining Ronald McDonald House Charities. *6:36 PM Numbers to call to donate are put up. *6:39 PM Video: Atop the Fourth Wall: New Kids on the Block #4 *7:01 PM Raffle items shown off for the people. *7:07 PM Caller is taken. Holly Brown specifies call requirements. *7:11 PM Another caller. Return caller from last year. *7:16 PM Yet another caller. *7:19 PM New video from Ed Glaser called Space Ninja. *7:24 PM 400$ donated by Dark Driver. *7:29 PM 250$ donated by Justin Weiber. *7:35 PM Donations are above 9000$! *7:41 PM PushingUpRoses: new video: More Let's Play of Hugo 3: Jungle of Doom. *7:58 PM Adam donates 300$! *8:05 PM Another caller. *8:10 PM Lady caller. *8:13 PM Caller with question for Brad. *8:17 PM Another lady caller. *8:20 PM New video: Ask that Guy with the Glasses *8:27 PM Over 15,000$ have been donated! *8:28 PM Critical Marine donated 300$! *8:29 PM Luke Mochery donated 250$! *8:34 PM Vinny donated 200$! *8:36 PM Dustin donated 300$! *8:41 PM New caller from the UK. *8:46 PM Critical Marine calls in. *8:50 PM Spoony's new show! Deadliest Character *9:05 PM Live Brad Tries Event! *9:16 PM Caller woman from Australia! *9:20 PM 20,000$ reached! Andrew donates 300$! *9:23 PM Jim donated 300$! *9:24 PM New caller. *9:27 PM Leaving a message on Jim's machine. *9:28 PM Trevor donated 400$! They leave a message on his machine. *9:29 PM Another lady caller. *9:33 PM Venn donated 300$! And her friend donated 400$! *9:37 PM Vinny calls in. *9:41 PM Coffee with Bhargav is the next new video! *9:55 PM Trying to call Trevor again. Actually get him this time. *10:04 PM Trying to call Jim from before's friend. 25,000$ reached! *10:08 PM New caller! *10:12 PM New caller disses Joe. *10:19 PM Angela donated 210$! *10:24 PM Daniel donated 325$! *10:26 PM William donated 203$! *10:28 PM Michelle donated 310$! *10:31 PM Mitchel donated 200$! *10:34 PM Rachel donated 400$! *10:37 PM Vicky donated 200$! *10:40 PM Donica donated 250$! *10:42 PM 30,000$ has been reached! *10:43 PM Last Angry Geek has a new video! *10:57 PM A new caller interrupts an awkward moment. *11:00 PM Zack donates 300$! *11:03 PM Anthony donates 500$! *11:09 PM Rebbecca donated 300$! *11:13 PM Amanda donated 313$! *11:17 PM Andrew Dickman calls the gang. *11:21 PM Bennett the Sage shows his new video! *11:23 PM Technical Difficulties cause the live feed to cut. *11:25 PM Show comes back on. *11:46 PM Chester, Lester, and Spencer are blamed for the Technical Difficulties. *11:48 PM Contacting Jim finally! Donated 200$ since his last mention! *11:53 PM Krin donates 500$! *11:55 PM 34,000$ has been achieved! *11:56 PM James donates 325$! *12:00 AM Joel donates 200$! *12:01 AM Joe donates 300$! *12:04 AM Adam donates 502$! *12:09 AM Raffle winners are revealed! *12:20 AM Ryan donates 320$! *12:25 AM Alex donates 310$! *12:27 AM Alexander donates 201$! They leave him a message *12:28 AM 36,000$ reached! *12:31 AM Adam donates 205$! Now up to over 700$ from this person! *12:37 AM Film Brain calls to intro his video! *12:38 AM Joe's announcement: Blistered Thumbs is giving away a PS3! *12:42 AM Film Brain's Christmas episode is played. *1:06 AM Shane wins the PS3 system! *1:11 AM Johnny M, a person from last year, donates a whopping 1000$!!! *1:17 AM Alex calls in, asks for PlayStation 3 game reccomendations. *1:22 AM Ryan calls in, asks Doug and Lewis what their favorite memories of Daishocon were. *1:28 AM: Heather donates $210. Asks Ed Glaser about future "Deja View" review episodes. *1:31 AM: $40,000 has been achieved! *1:35 AM: John donated $300. *1:37 AM: Jay donated $400 *1:39 AM: Greg donated $210. *1:41 AM: Justin donates another $550, totalling at $800+, asks Lewis his opinion on the interpretations of Lex Luthor.